[unreadable] The mission of the University of Toronto MHSc in Bioethics International Stream is to strengthen individual and institutional leadership capacity in bioethics, with particular emphasis on research ethics, in low- and middle-income countries. We work in partnership with existing and emerging programs in strong institutions in the developing world to identify leaders who will make those programs successful and sustainable. Building upon the success of the program over the past 4 years (17 graduates as of June 2004, program experience rated highly by graduates), the reach of the program will extend to the Middle East (in partnership with WHO-EMRO), refocus on West Africa (especially Ghana and Nigeria), and continue to focus on South Asia (extending beyond India and Pakistan to Bangladesh). Key emerging issues of global ethics (such as genomics/biotechnology and public health ethics) will be incorporated into the curriculum. The University of Toronto Component consists of 10 months of course work covering breadth and depth areas in bioethics, and resulting in the MHSc degree. The Home Country Component consists of 14 months of mentored research, educational, and leadership activity in bioethics in the trainee's home country culminating in a workshop in Toronto to facilitate inter-trainee exchange of experiences, ideas, successes, and challenges. The program draws upon an internationally-distinguished faculty from a variety of disciplines. Over 4 years, the program will train 16 highly-qualified individuals nominated by home institutions and carefully selected for potential impact in their home country. We believe our targeted and strategic approach, intellectually rich environment for bioethics scholarship, legitimizing effect and discipline of the graduate degree, emphasis on adult learners and career development, continuous evaluation and improvement of our programs, and long-standing and trusting partnerships with institutions in developing countries, are the key success factors of our program. [unreadable] [unreadable]